Behind Closed Doors
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Sasuke has been sneaking out at night, and Naruto wants to know why. The thing is, he never expected THIS. Full pairing list inside. ORGY!FIC


**A request fic for **_**lydia1232323**_**, the specifications being around 8000 words, M rated, an orgy similar to **_**There's No Such Thing As Too Much Fun**_** involving Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Neji. This is pretty much Sasuke-Naruto centric porn with a barely-there-plot. Enjoy!**

"So Sasuke-kun is sneaking out at night?"

Haruno Sakura sounded bored, tapping the nails of her right hand on the table at the small café across from Ichiraku's, the other wrapped around her tea cup. Even though she sounded bored, however, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes that her companion failed to notice and her lips were twitching upwards, trying not to laugh.

"He is!" The blonde wailed, drawing attention from other occupants of the restaurant. "At least once a week. I don't know what to do, Sakura-chan!" Sakura made a gesture for him to lower his voice and he did, pouting. "The Hokage made him move in with me since he returned to keep an eye on him, but I barely ever get to see him. It's like he _always _has somewhere to be, and he's constantly sneaking out. What am I supposed to do?"

"Ask yourself why it's your problem, first of all," she said with a snort. "So Sasuke sneaks out, big deal. It's not like he's home bugging you, so why do you care?"

"Because who knows what he's doing out there," Naruto exclaimed, tugging at a strand of blonde hair like doing so would show him the answer to his problem. He bit one pink lip, frowning. "It's Sasuke-kun. Considering his history, is it not all right to be worried about him?"

Sakura's smile softened and she reached over, patting his hand. "Naruto-kun, do you trust Sasuke-kun or not?" He bit his lip a bit harder.

"I trust him," he said after a minute or two of debate. "I just don't trust everyone else. Just because _I _believe that he's a good person, that he's still the Sasuke-kun we used to train with… doesn't mean everyone else does. Death threats are part of the reason he moved in with me, after all!"

Sakura chuckled. "You're right, I guess, though I'm not sure who would try and jump Sasuke-kun. He can be really intimidating when he wants to be… I'm sure the only people who would ever attack him would be suicidal or insane." Naruto couldn't help laughing in agreement.

"I guess you're right," he said at last, a smile curving his lips upward. "I mean, _I _wouldn't even think about attacking him, and I have a kuubi inside of me." He shrugged. "I'm being paranoid, I guess… even though I still want to know what he's doing." His expression turned toward a glower at an invisible Sasuke and Sakura rolled his eyes.

_No, you really don't, Naruto. _But it wasn't like she was going to tell _him _that; he really would be a complete bother if she even mentioned it.

"Look, I'm gonna go, okay?" Naruto said after they laughed for a minute. "I've been meaning to talk to Tsunade-obaasan, and it seems like a good time to do it." She smiled at him, waving him off playfully to show she wasn't angry at him for leaving.

"Yeah, go. Tell Tsunade-sama I said hello!" Naruto grinned, and nodded.

"Sure. She'll be glad to hear from her favorite ass-kisser," the blonde laughed, making Sakura join him. "Seriously, though, I'll let her know. Coffee again in a couple days? Ramen maybe?"

She nodded, shooing at him, giving her friend a bright smile. "Bye, Naruto-kun! Be careful, won't you? Sasuke-kun isn't the only one who has enemies—you do, too, just for keeping him safe."

His smile was just as bright as hers, just as sweet, touched by her concern. "I'll be careful, Sakura-chan. See you later!"

She waved goodbye, feeling a little guilty. She knew he would find out, even if Sasuke got exasperated enough to tell him himself. Still, she wouldn't get involved—she would let the boys do that—and she was sure they would get _very _involved.

"So, Naruto finally getting suspicious?"

She turned a warm smile toward the round shinobi, giving him a quick hug before he sat opposite her. "Yeah, suspicious. Worried about Sasuke mostly. Eventually, Choji—soon, I hope, he'll get just suspicious enough." Her smiled turned into a smirk. "That's how _you _found out, after all."

Choji rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing a bit. "Different situation. They don't want _me _involved. Naruto, though… they all want to bang the straight right out of him." He shivered, looking distinctly green. "Shikamaru just wanted me in the know—he didn't like hiding things from me. Not that I don't appreciate it, but I really could have done without know he gets off buggering Neji and Shino."

Sakura snorted, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. "And _now _I know more about Shikamaru-kun than I ever wanted to. Thanks, Choji-kun." She made a face and he laughed at her, waving a waitress over.

"What can I get for you?" the girl asked in a bored tone and Sakura recognized her as a cousin of Ino's by the familiar structure of her face and blonde hair. "Our barbecue platter?" Her voice was if nothing if not mocking, but Choji shook it off and smiled, his eyes betraying his irritation only to those who knew him well. Sakura could barely pick it out; the larger boy had a good mask, perhaps even better than her own.

"Sure, that'd be great," he returned snidely. "Sounds delicious." The waitress turned up her nose at him, glaring, and left quickly in a stomp. He chuckled at her back and Sakura laughed with him. She really respected Choji for being so self-confident. He forcefully kept his weight from bothering him, ignoring what others said and focusing on his own opinion. Sakura wished she could be as deaf to the public mouth as he was.

"I wonder how Naruto will react," she mused out loud. "When he finds out, I mean. Surely, there isn't much that can trump the shock of such a thing. I know _I _was surprised when I found out."

"I agree," Choji shrugged. "He'll be shocked—surprised will be an understatement. Keep in mind—you only walked in on Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-san. I—and Naruto as well, in the future—walked in on the whole lot of them." He grimaced. "Nothing more uncomfortable than walking in on _that_."

"What exactly did you walk in on?" she laughed. "You make it sound like you saw something that permanently scarred you." His expression, though, was serious.

"You thought Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun was bad?" he deadpanned. "The entire group was worse. This was before Sasuke-kun let them use the old Uchiha dojo—he wanted to use the place for _something_, and technically it _is _in his name. The Uchiha dojo, the public one, not the private one in the back of his house, was the only place there had been no fatalities in the massacre, and they had needed more room. When I found them, they were in a small room at one of the onsens. They'd pooled their money so they could all meet up and—ugh, I feel sick just thinking about it." He pretended to gag and Sakura rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. "They were all—_together_. It was just before Sasuke-kun came back and Neji-san recruited him."

"Well, what were they doing?" she asked impatiently, urging him to continue. "Come on, tell me!" Choji blushed, covering his eyes with his hand as he propped his head up on his arm.

"Neji-san and Shikamaru were…" He made a vague gesture that had Sakura giggling. "And Kakashi-sensei was behind them, fucking one or the other—I don't remember and I don't want to. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun were making out and then _Sabaku no Gaara _just waltzed in like he belonged there and kissed Kiba-kun! I mean, seriously, who would have expected that! Of course I confronted Shikamaru about it later. Apparently, Gaara-san comes when he can, joins in when he has the time. I don't know much more about it other than that it happens—when Shikamaru sneaks out, I don't follow now. I mean, ew."

"I can understand how that might be a little gross," she allowed, wincing. "Ew indeed." Choji rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Well, yeah. Gross, but what can you do? They like it. Kind of disturbs me that almost all of our closest friends are banging, but hey, whatever swings their strings. Literally." Sakura snorted at the term, but didn't disagree.

"You're right," she said after a deep breath. "It's why I haven't said anything. I mean, it's a little weird—especially with _Kakashi-sensei_… I mean, really? The age difference alone would squick me, but I suppose to each his own, right?"

Choji nodded, grinning as the waitress returned with his platter. "Yum," he exclaimed happily, taking it from her before she had the chance to set it down. He shooed her away, not at all kindly, a rude mockery of the way Sakura had shooed away Naruto. As he dug in, Sakura asked him another question.

"So, why do they want Naruto?" she inquired curiously. "I don't really see the appeal."

Choji shrugged. "Honestly, I've no idea. Granted, I never thought of Naruto as attractive—I'm straight, which may have something to do with it. Maybe they think he has a cute butt or something." Sakura laughed, trying to picture the group of aforementioned boys staring at Naruto's ass. "The only one I can really speak for is Sasuke-kun, and that's only because when I'm hanging out around him, he's always going on and on about how _cute _Naruto is, and how _funny _he can be when he's not acting like an idiot. I'm pretty sure he brought up fucking once, but by that point I was already running away, so…"

Sakura didn't reply, instead opting to think about the situation and wonder about how quickly Choji was downing the barbecue. As he was polishing off the final rib, Sakura murmured, half to herself, "Do I keep this to myself, just let Naruto figure things out on his own?"

Choji nodded. "That's probably best," he sighed, happily enough. He pushed the empty plate away and the waitress returned, an incredulous expression on her face as she took the plate away, leaving only the check. "If Sasuke gets impatient enough, he'll just tell him, but for now, let Naruto come to his own conclusions, or let him find out on his own."

Sakura nodded, leaving an odd number of coins and bills to pay the check. "Oi, don't leave a check," Choji advised. "Girl was so rude." She took back a couple coins and they left, side by side. Sakura, just a tad faster than the larger shinobi and reached the door first, sliding it open. They both ignored the jingle of the bell and walked out into the warm spring breeze.

*(The Hyuuga compound)*

Hyuuga Neji groaned, his cheeks a bright shade of scarlet. His lower lip was bruised from constant biting, his hair tangled from being fisted so many times. Currently, there was a tanned hand in it, connected to a strong arm and firm body.

"Gaara, you asshole," Neji managed, his tone angry, but the redhead, with his bright blue-green eyes framed by dark rings that would have looked incredibly unhealthy on anyone else, but somehow looked natural on him, just smirked, moving the hand in brown hair down to warm, slick hips, and with the other, gripped them, forcing Neji's body down harder. The Hyuuga cried out and arched against the Kazekage, his arousal grinding against the man's abdominal muscles.

"I like yours better," the redhead disagreed with a calm smile, thrusting upward. "You have no idea how pretty you are right now." His voice dropped to a sensual murmur against Neji's collarbone, mouthing the words into his skin in such a way that Neji felt a spike of heat course through his body.

"I'm sure," he gasped, his voice more a breath than anything substantial. Gaara always gave him crap for it later, but he wouldn't complain—it accompanied the most wonderful pleasure he'd yet to experience and he wouldn't give it up. Not for anything.

"Neji! And Gaara…" Both looked up with devious grins.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," the brunette greeted him, his smile growing as Sasuke smiled in return, leaning down and licking Neji's lower lip. "Yes, I'm wearing lip gloss, thank the kinky bastard. Now kiss me, damn it!" Sasuke laughed in the face of his pout, but nonetheless, he pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into the Hyuuga's willing mouth. Soon enough, though, the raven felt an impatient tug on his arm and was pulled away, crammed in between Neji's body and Gaara's. He felt a pair of warm lips claim his own and another pair at his neck.

"Dammit, Sabaku, I don't bottom," Sasuke growled into Gaara's mouth, but it ended up sounding as a muffled groan. Gaara smiled against his lips, mouthing a welcome. Sighing, he returned the greeting and twined their tongues together, momentarily forgetting his purpose. He felt a hand tracing figure eights on the skin just above his ass, just under his shirt but sliding lower into his shorts. "Don't you listen to a damn word I say? I don't bottom!" He pulled away, managing to extract himself from the hand trying to pull his head closer again. "I came to tell you something, anyway, not fuck."

Gaara pouted and looked far more ridiculous than Neji had, making Sasuke laugh. "Whatever then, Uchiha. Pain in the ass," he said in his low voice, yet Sasuke could hear his fondness for him and wasn't offended. "What do you want to share?" Sasuke had to struggle to think as Neji's hands slid down his sides, one playing with the waistband of his pants, the other covering his half-hard cock.

"Look who's the pain in the ass now," he muttered, glancing back at Neji's heated cheeks and determined eyes. "I came bearing—_ooh_, Neji, you dick—good news." The brunette rolled his hips first against Gaara's body and then against Sasuke's lower back.

"And what would that be?" the Hyuuga damn near giggled into his ear and Sasuke scowled.

"Don't make such an ugly face," Gaara said with a smirk. "You're so much cuter when you're smiling… or sulking." He smiled charmingly and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "Just like that."

"Shut up, Sabaku," he teased. "Save the sweet talk for later. We're meeting tonight, aren't we?" Gaara nodded, thrusting upward into Neji and forcing Neji to thrust his own erection into Sasuke's back again.

"_Fuck_!" Sasuke swore as a hard pang of lust shot through his body. "I just wanted to let you know that—_god_—Naruto is getting suspicious. It shouldn't take more than a week for him to follow me out." Gaara grinned, excitement shining in his eyes as he thrusted up into Neji once more.

"That _is _good news," Gaara agreed, a feral smile dominating his expression. "I'm even hornier now. How fair is that? I think you need to give Neji an apology; his ass is going to get a good beating now." Neji made a little sound behind them and Sasuke wasn't sure whether it was a whimper or a sob. Sasuke groaned, standing only to shuck his clothes off, revealing a lean body with hard planes of muscle and smooth, pale skin.

"Don't count on me doing this again," he grumbled and the redhead nodded, a strange light making his eyes brighten. Sasuke's cheeks turned a fairly dark shade of red, contrasting the bright pink of Neji's, and he sat back down in between them, leaning on Gaara while he prepared himself. Of course, Neji watched with half-lidded eyes, his breath coming out in sharp little pants while Sasuke forced fingers, one by one, into the tight pink whirl.

All three of them knew Sasuke was no virgin in either end, no matter how he acted—they had both caught him with Kakashi-sensei and Itachi respectively (Neji would never speak of the incident, especially since the two Uchiha had wound up fighting to the death shortly thereafter on Itachi's urging, leaving his brother tired and angry and heartbroken). They knew he was no stranger to it. They also knew that it had been awhile, and looked forward watching him come undone to unfamiliar stimulation.

"I can't wait anymore," Neji finally cried after a good three or four minutes of watching Sasuke monopolize his ass, and jerked the Uchiha's arm away, grabbing the raven's hips and plunging inside, groaning while Sasuke let out a short scream. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun," he added breathlessly. The Uchiha buried his head in Gaara's neck, stifling his barely indiscernible gasps as he tried to rein in the pain and hiding his flush.

"You'd better be," he mumbled after a minute or so. "I'm so getting you back for this later. Your ass will hurt like a bitch." Neji giggled—literally _giggled_, making Sasuke a little confused as to why _he _was on the bottom as opposed to just double-stuffing Neji like he'd originally wanted to. "Move, bastard," he snapped after another minute.

Neji gave Gaara a look that translated into something like '_this was your idea, idiot_', but nevertheless, he timidly rocked his hips, making Sasuke wince into the skin of the redhead's neck, pushing back to get the brunette to move with less hesitancy. Gaara rolled his eyes at Neji's uncertain expression and grabbed his hips around Sasuke's body, slamming him down and thrusting upward at an angle that sent him straight into the confines of Sasuke's warm, pliant body.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, forcing himself to breathe and focus on the small tendrils of pleasure that Neji's unwilling thrust had brought as it lightly scraped his prostate. He was a little harder to please than most—especially when bottoming, he _hated _bottoming—and Neji would probably have to seriously work to bring him to orgasm. Unless Gaara helped him out, he amended. He knew from his slightly voyeuristic tendencies that Gaara could be a real beast when he wanted to.

"Neji," he said after another minute, his voice surprisingly calm. "The thing is… if you don't move right fucking now I swear to god your ass will never heal." Despite the arousal the threat spiked in him, he nodded, rocking his hips forward, knowing Sasuke wouldn't think twice about following through with his threat. An angry Sasuke was a literal pain in the ass and he was not willing to attempt to live through that. It _was_, after all, possible to be fucked to death. "There you go. A little more, though, darling… I'm not going to break." Sasuke's drawl might have been one of the sexiest things on the earth and Neji groaned, doubly assaulted as he caught sight of Gaara's devious grin just before he felt the cock jerk within him, going in to the hilt and ramming into his prostate.

Neji cried out, loosing all control. He gripped Sasuke's hips tighter and pulled him down on top of his whole length, matching Gaara with depth and making Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, a soft moan coming out of those sweet pink lips. Sasuke was a fantastic top and most of the time, he was more dominant than anyone else he knew bar Gaara, but he could be so _adorable_ sometimes, no matter what he told himself…

"Fuck," Sasuke sighed, melting into Neji's arms. Normally, he wouldn't have given it so easily, but he had agreed and besides—he had plans to get him back later. Maybe not the vicious angry revenge sex he'd had in mind, because no matter how sweet Neji's lovemaking was as opposed to the rough fucking Sasuke normally preferred, he was a good lay. Just long enough and just wide enough and when he let go he was like a god.

"That's the idea," Gaara chuckled from under them, still moving within Neji's body with hard, fast strokes that enforced Neji's own. "Sasuke-kun, what would you say if I told you that you were my bitch?"

"I'd say you already had a bitch and that I would leave Neji to ripping your balls off instead of doing it myself," Sasuke forced out, the odd groan coming in between every couple words. Neji latched onto the back of his neck where it nearly turned into shoulder, laying warm kisses all over the smooth skin, licking a strip up to Sasuke's jaw and leaving another kiss there. The teasing was killing him and with a growl, he reached around to grab at long brown hair, twisting his head to drag the Hyuuga in for a kiss.

He could live on Neji's lips—because Neji was a timid lover until he lost it, but all of his kisses were the same. Fire and passion, even when they were slow or soft. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would have the same passion, or if he would be the shy, intimidated type. It didn't matter if he was, really—Sasuke would train him, happily train him. He loved Naruto, he really did, despite all the sleeping around (if it counted as such; they were a very choice group and they all slept together anyway) he did. He was just a very sexual creature by nature; he couldn't help it. Besides—his relationship with Naruto was, at present, merely a platonic friendship. He couldn't wait for Naruto to realize his true nature, and what he wanted from him.

"Sasuke," he groaned. "I'm going to—"

Sasuke felt Neji twitch, followed by a low groan from Gaara, and both shinobi came, crushing Sasuke between them. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, pulling himself free and laying there calmly, his limbs splayed out with the exception of the arm under his head, giving the two a leer. "You owe me now, assholes," he said with a smug smirk.

"We've been at it longer than you," Gaara retorted with a roll of the eyes, but his blue-green orbs were trained on Sasuke's cock, still stiff, and he licked his lips. Neji just smiled, crawling over and sitting on Sasuke's stomach, leaning down to kiss him, hard. Gaara knew what Neji wanted him to do—another reason why they worked so well together; they could read each other better than anyone else they knew.

Sasuke couldn't say he didn't appreciate Gaara's mouth on his cock—first only the head, sucking lightly to match Neji's hold on his tongue, swallowing his groan with one of those sexy little smirks. Inch by inch, Gaara swallowed him, making him grow needier every second. He would have called the Kazekage (something he sometimes liked to point out to his various bed partners—'oh, have you realized yet you're fucking the Kazekage of Sunagakure?'—because being so close to him made him feel bad ass sometimes) a tease, but Neji just attacked his mouth ever fiercer whenever he attempted to speak and in the end, he just gave up, thrusting into Gaara's mouth because he knew he could take it and let Neji have his wicked way with him.

It didn't take long to push him over the edge and when Sasuke came, _hard_, into Gaara's mouth with a cry, the redhead swallowed all of it, a smirk lighting his features. Neji petted his hair, caressed the spikes (no matter what Naruto said, the "duck-ass hair" looked good on him and he couldn't really control it. Contrary to popular belief, there was no gel involved—his hair was just _really _unruly) and kissed him one more time. "You really are excited about Naruto-kun finding out, aren't you?" Neji asked him, curiously, and he could see Gaara's head poke out from behind Neji's body, hovering next to his bare thigh in interest.

Sasuke nodded. "You don't know how long I've hoped that maybe one day I'll have with Naruto what you and Gaara have," he told them honestly, probably the most honest thing he'd ever told them. Neji's smile was fond as it went from Sasuke to his lover. Despite the wild, crazy orgies, they really were the sweetest of couples and Sasuke really did want that one day and he thought that maybe Naruto was the one. They had been so close for so long, and Sasuke was going to bring him over to the dark side if it killed him.

"You'll get it one day," Neji said with a warm smile. "You deserve it. All the shit you've been through… you definitely deserve it." Gaara nodded and Sasuke smiled gratefully at them. He was thankful they didn't bring up his insane half-drunken stint with Orochimaru, or that long, tiring incident with Madara and the Hebi/Hawk. He saw Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu often, who had all three joined Konoha when Sasuke realized how _stupid _he was being about the whole revenge thing (becoming Anbu, helping change Konoha for the better, was a much better plan, he thought), and they were enough a reminder about his darker days.

"I hope so," he murmured, and pulled Neji down to kiss him again.

*(Naruto's apartment, later that evening)*

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto had his hands on his hips, huffing adorably, his cheeks a light shade of pink—with irritation, Sasuke assumed. Still, he couldn't help admire Naruto's appearance—a pair of orange khaki shorts and a mesh t-shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination (and oh, did Sasuke imagine).

"Where have you been?" he asked and Sasuke was a bit surprised to hear his voice more of an soft pout than the shrill shriek he'd expected. "I've been worried sick—why are you wet? Did you fall in the river?" Sasuke almost laughed at his incredulity.

"I was training," he snorted, trying to keep his mask on as he toed his zori off, his eyes rolling. "I took a shower afterwards—sorry I didn't have someone let you know. Have you been home all day?" He kept his voice at a careful sneering almost-monotone, letting only a hint of his fondness for the blonde in as appropriate for their friendship. He'd changed a lot since they'd met, but he didn't like making that too obvious.

"Oh," Naruto said, his cheeks flushing just a bit more and Sasuke almost felt guilty for lying to him about the reason for his shower. "Yeah, I've been home all day. I'm off today, and I will be for a couple more days—I've got a mission in a week or so that I'm not too excited about and I asked for a couple days to myself just to relax. I had coffee with Sakura-chan earlier, before I asked Tsunade-obaasan, but other than that, I've been home. You're off today, too, so I thought you'd be resting. Sorry for yelling at you."

Sasuke _did _laugh then, though it was more of a mocking chuckle on the outside. "You didn't yell at me, Naruto," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You almost _mumbled _at me. So terrifying." Naruto scowled at him, but his eyes were still laughing. "Anyway, you making dinner?" It had shocked Sasuke when he'd moved in with the bright-eyed blonde to find that he could cook, rather well actually. He'd always thought that he could make nothing more than instant ramen.

"Already made, actually," he answered, his scowl dropping to reveal that smile he enjoyed so much. "Nothing fancy—salmon with lemon pepper seasoning. Potatoes. Some corn." Simple as it was (though he was of the opinion salmon was just the tiniest bit fancy; he wondered what Naruto was making nowadays to be able to afford salmon), it sounded delicious and Naruto always managed to make the easiest of things taste good.

"Sounds great," Sasuke said with a thin smile, forcing back the wide grin he wanted to give. He and Sakura-chan were the only two who had ever tasted Naruto's cooking to his knowledge and he was perfectly happy knowing that it was for them only—even happier knowing that Sakura rarely tasted it and he himself did every night. "Just let me change, okay?" Naruto nodding, migrating back to the kitchen.

Happily enough, Sasuke moved to the bedroom, stripping quickly and replacing his clothes, dirty and cum-splattered as they were (the stains mostly on his back, thank heavens Naruto had left before he'd turned to go to his room and seen them), with a pair of simple dark blue pants and a black t-shirt. When he emerged, his damp hair was beginning to spike again and he had a faint smile on his face.

He joined Naruto at the table, his plate already in front of him. Sometimes, Naruto made Sasuke think of a housewife but Sasuke didn't really mind. It was a damper on things that his blonde didn't wander around with an apron on and nothing else, but he would take what he could get… for now.

He took a bite, smiling at the taste. "Delicious, as always. No surprises there." Naruto beamed and Sasuke knew why—he so rarely complimented him, trying to keep his ice bastard persona up, but his cooking was one thing that he honestly admired (and was grateful for, if truth be told, because he himself couldn't cook scrambled eggs and would likely kill them if he tried making dinner) and Sasuke saw no reason not to tell him so. A happy cook was a good cook.

"Thanks," Naruto said with another happy smile. "So… you going anywhere tonight?" Sasuke hid a smile by taking another bite of salmon at Naruto's not-so-subtle questioning. Naruto wasn't just suspicious—he was positively _dying _to know what Sasuke was doing. All he had to do was prod Naruto to follow him.

"No," he answered simply, his voice almost teasing in a way that made Naruto's head cock to the side in confusion. "No, not going anywhere. You?" He finished off the salmon and moved onto the corn, saving the potatoes for last. Soon enough he'd finished them off as well. "Thanks again, Naruto. Don't know what I'd do without you making me food… I'd probably starve."

Naruto just grinned cheekily, visibly putting his suspicion aside. "My pleasure," he laughed, taking Sasuke's empty plate and moving to the sink. He set them down and moved to the remains of the food, pulling a couple of empty storage bowls out of the cupboard. "So tomorrow, Sakura-chan and I are meeting for lunch. Will you come with us?" He smiled hopefully at the Uchiha. "We haven't all gotten together in so long… I thought it'd be cool. You in?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure. Sounds good to me, I guess. Ramen or Takashi-san's café?" Naruto made a vague gesture that was almost but not quite a shrug.

"We haven't really decided yet," he answered as he stuck the food into the fridge. "I suppose we'll just decide when we meet up. You know, whatever sounds good." He shrugged his delicate shoulders and Sasuke wondered briefly how Naruto had made it as a shinobi with such a petite body. Even Sasuke was a good six inches taller, his shoulders broader, his arms much less wiry (no matter how much muscle there was in them), and he was often described as 'slender' himself.

"Sounds good," he repeated, giving Naruto another small smile. "I'm going to go to bed—thanks for dinner again—and I'll see you tomorrow. We can just… I don't know, laze around Konoha until lunch." Naruto gave him another bright smile, looking honestly eager to do so. Sasuke could understand his excitement; spending time together, just relaxing and enjoying themselves, was honestly a wonderful thing.

Sasuke gave it fifteen minutes before he poked his head out of his room, making sure that Naruto's door was cracked, those cerulean blue eyes obviously somewhere in the room watching the front door, and took for it, moving with not-so-stealthy stealth. He heard Naruto start, but he'd already sped out of the door and was making his way downstairs, knowing the blonde was following him the entire time.

*(The Dojo)*

Naruto watched, his mouth open in shock, his hands trembling on the paper door hiding his presence from the shinobi in the room so absorbed in what they were doing that they hadn't noticed his presence.

"Sasuke!" Naruto heard Neji laugh and Naruto didn't even want to picture what he was doing that made him laugh like that. He could scarcely believe what he had scene and he felt like he was almost in _shock _from seeing it.

He had watched—he was sure it wasn't a hallucination—Sasuke walk in there like he'd done it _many _times before, and (Naruto almost thought he _had _hallucinated this bit) _kissed _Kakashi-sensei hello. Now, Naruto had known both of them since he was twelve, and he'd never seen them do that. Ever. Hadn't really wanted to, either, but now that he had, the image was burned into his brain and he couldn't get it out of his head. Cursing himself, he leaned back and looked in again.

He couldn't barely registered what he was seeing—closest to him, Sasuke sandwiched between Shikamaru and Kiba (whom he didn't even think Sasuke _liked_), a smile on his face while Shikamaru kissed the length of his neck and Kiba nibbled on his ear, and was it his imagination, or was Kakashi-sensei behind them blowing Neji? He felt a disgusted shiver go down his spine as Sasuke rolled his eyes at the gentle-looking Nara, grabbing his face and pulling him up for a kiss.

He hated the sliver of heat that worked its way through his belly, feeling vaguely sick at the fact that watching Sasuke grind himself against their old schoolmates _aroused _him. "Sasuke," Shikamaru whined. "Fucking asshole."

"In the words of Gaara—I like yours better," he laughed, his arm snaking around for him to grab Shikamaru's ass, making the brunette push back against his hand. Shikamaru somehow managed to make looking so… _submissive _still manly in a way, instead of looking like a girl, which really amazed the blonde, who then tried not to beat himself over the head for even thinking about it.

Naruto tried not to gape as Neji called out in a voice heated with lust, "Oi! You were listening to that? You voyeur!" Sasuke just laughed at him, his hand still on Shikamaru's ass, playing with the waistband of his pants.

"I also joined you two horny fuck bunnies, and you're calling me a voyeur?" he snorted, but he was still smiling. "You know you _love _it," he taunted, leaning toward them and causing the sandwich he was part of to topple over, laughing. "Anyway, Shika-kun, get your pants off. I won't fuck you through them."

A jolt went through Naruto's spine, enforced by the breath of air he felt on the back of his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around with a beet-red face to face the kneeling Kazekage staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Naughty, naught," Gaara said in his deep voice, so quietly only Naruto could hear him, an amused grin tilting his lips upward. "Naruto-chan—" He bristled at the nickname, but a heavy hand on his half-hard cock stilled him, his face turning the most brilliant shade of pink. "—I never quite pictured you as a peeping tom, you know," he chuckled, his hand moving in the most delicious of ways, making Naruto keen softly. "Naruto, you're so cute," Gaara murmured into his hair and he shuddered, keening again. "No, no, Naru-chan. Be quiet, or they'll hear you."

Gaara's other hand covered his mouth, but the one still on his cock was moving, slipping into his khakis, taking hold of him and jerking roughly, making his body spasm. It really was a completely different feeling than a woman's hand (and believe it or not, since he'd left with Jiraiya, he'd actually felt plenty of that), far rougher, the man's calluses making his body convulse involuntarily, the feeling entirely foreign and entirely overwhelming.

"Gaara," he gasped, his voice barely audible, and he tried to continue but it seemed to be sucked down his mouth and nothing came out.

"You're so responsive, Naru-chan," Gaara purred in his ear, pulling him into his arms, his back being forced flush against Gaara's chest. He tightened his fist around Naruto's unwilling arousal, making him shudder again. "Naruto. Come."

With no consent from his mind, he did—messily and without warning further than Gaara's command. His entire body turned to jelly, slumping in the redhead's arms, who just chuckled and stroked his hair. "Silly Naruto. You're so new to this… Sasuke will be so excited…" Naruto's blown mind seemed to regain some sort of consciousness at the sound of Sasuke's name and before his confusion even registered, he bolted, jerking out of Gaara's arms and running for the safe haven of his dinky little apartment.

Back at the Uchiha dojo, Gaara grinned, poking his head inside. His eyes found the Uchiha on the flood, one hand moving Shikamaru over his cock, the other jerking Kiba off while he got fucked by Shino. "Well, Sasuke, I think he's eager enough," he chuckled, gaining the attention of the occupants of the room.

All of the men laughed.

*(The next night)*

Sasuke bit Neji's lower lip gently, thrusting upward harshly to contrast the sweetness his mouth was using. Neji let out a low groan, crying out into his mouth. He almost laughed, almost, but he was more interested in keeping the whole thing as sensual as possible. Naruto was watching them and he wasn't going to let Naruto get bored with his amusement.

"I told you I was going to get you back, you bastard," Sasuke murmured against the corner of his mouth before thrusting shallowly, making Neji keen. "But it looks like you're enjoying it." As punishment, he reached up, twisting one of Neji's nipples in a way he couldn't tell was painful or pleasurable. They all heard a soft gasp, though Sasuke was pretty sure the trio on the other side of them (Kiba, sucking Shino admirably, considering he was getting fucked so hard by Kakashi that Sasuke was surprised he could still concentrate on the cock in his mouth) was ignoring it, or thought it was Neji and Sasuke.

"Where's Gaara?" Shikamaru asked a couple minutes later, laying against a bunch of pillows propped against the wall, long legs crossed, a cigarette in hand. Normally, Sasuke would make a huge fuss about Shikamaru smoking inside—_hello_, tatami mats, entire building made out of wood… laying on silk pillows? But at the moment, he was into good of a mood to really care what Shikamaru was doing.

"Look what _I _found everyone."

Instead of looking up, Sasuke just buried his face in Neji's gorgeous hair and bit his throat fondly. "I don't know, you?" he guessed, thrusting again without looking up. "God knows how you always come in late, you fucker." He heard Gaara laugh and he laughed, too, finally looking up at him, pausing.

Gaara looked gorgeous as always, red hair sticking up everywhere, eyes sharp and piercing. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his abdominal muscles perfectly sculpted, a hand on his hip. However, it wasn't Gaara that had Sasuke coming, hard, into Neji, who mewled and came in retaliation, dirtying Sasuke's chest.

Uzumaki Naruto, cheeks the most delicious shade of pink Sasuke had ever laid eyes on, half naked, his hands tied in front of him, slung over the Kazekage's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun!" he cried, beautiful tears welling in his blue eyes, his face burning. "Sasuke-kun, I can explain!" Gaara just laugh, but Sasuke forced himself not to run at Naruto and steal him away. He was going to have _fun _with this.

"Naruto," he said darkly, lifting Neji off of him gently. He wasn't going to hurt the brunette who was currently slumped against him in bliss (though Sasuke knew the Hyuuga was more coherent than he wanted Naruto to believe; he had a little smirk on his face) just to play up being pissed off. "Why, you little fucking sneak." Naruto went as pale as he could while still blushing like a bride, trembling over Gaara's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, I wasn't—I mean—"

"What?" he snapped, thanking the gods he was a decent actor, because teasing Naruto was just too much fun. "You weren't—what? Watching us? Do you get off on spying on us? Huh?" Naruto seriously started to cry.

"No, I—" he tried, but Gaara just laughed again.

"He's lying!" the redhead managed to force out in between gasping for air, his face red from laughing so hard. "He's lying, he's so hard right now! I caught him yesterday, too, and jerked him off—he came so hard it was almost funny." Gaara's laughter subsided, but he was still snickering here or there, joined shortly by Shikamaru.

Not bothering to hide his wide grin, Sasuke came up to them, grabbing Naruto's chin and tilting his flushed face up. "You're such a little pervert, Naruto. Did you know that? You're a little _pervert_." Then, without further ado, he leaned in and captured the swollen pink lips, obviously bitten to abuse, making Naruto gasp. "I think I like it," he murmured, pulling Naruto off of Gaara's shoulder and into his own arms.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I swear, I can exp-plain," he forced out, his voice a little higher than normal, but Sasuke just kissed him again, cradling his bound body against his own.

"You know what? Don't explain," he said calmly, kissing up and down the sides of Naruto's face. "Can I fuck you, Naruto?" The blonde's body jerked in his arms and he felt Naruto bury his scarlet face in Sasuke's neck before nodding slowly.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked, his voice muffled by the warm skin of the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke laughed again, loudly, and shook his head. He could hardly believe this was happening—finally, Naruto in his arms, holding onto him tightly. It was so unfamiliar, so dream-like, that he almost pinched himself. Instead, however, he simply kissed the blonde again, lowering them both to the ground onto one of the futons.

"No, Naruto," he murmured, laying and settling Naruto on his abdomen. "I'm afraid you don't." He kissed him again. "But you're the one who followed us, aren't you? So it's only fair that you get a little… _taste_, isn't it?" Naruto shuddered in his arms, accidentally pressing against Sasuke's newly awakened erection.

Naruto mewled, his face a rather brilliant shade of scarlet. "I'm sorry I spied on you," he said in a whisper against Sasuke's mouth. "Not so sorry I'm being punished." Sasuke laughed out loud, followed shortly by Neji and Gaara, who had both heard Naruto's murmur.

"You little sneak," Sasuke chortled. "I should have known you were more into this than you let on, you dobe." Naruto, cheeks still stained red, couldn't help but chuckle quietly, the entire room, hanging onto his words.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought everyone knew I liked you," Naruto admitted, his voice betraying his embarrassment. "Honestly, you must be the only one who didn't know!" Sasuke just smirked, licking his lower lip.

"Well, Naruto," he said with a grin. "I know now." With that said, he gestured Gaara over, who happily stripped Naruto of his pants, rubbing slow circles on Naruto's lower back. "Naruto, you're going to get fucked tonight. The question is… by how many people?" Naruto's blush darkened, unsurprisingly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Neji murmured, a sensual smirk on his face as he sat upright, sliding to their side, slipping a hand to the blonde's flushed length, drawing a low moan from the back of his throat. "By who? We're all here to make you feel good tonight."

"And not for yourselves?" he asked, his voice a little breathy.

"Not tonight," Shikamaru responded, coming up behind him and wrapping long arms around his waist. "Tonight, we'll focus only on you… in hopes you'll return the favor soon enough." Naruto didn't have to turn to see the cheeky smile on his face.

"Yeah, Naruto," Kiba boomed, appearing at Sasuke's shoulder, kneeling and leaning in to kiss the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Only on you, sexy." Naruto blushed darkly.

"So crass," Shino murmured in his deep voice, wrapping his arms loosely around Gaara's shoulders. He looked rather different, in truth—his face not hidden by his shades and hood—much more boyish. Happier. He was certainly enjoying himself. "How do you expect to please him by being so rude?" As if showing up the taller, more outgoing shinobi, he reached out and gently cupped Naruto's face, kissing him softly at first, then deeper, making him lean forward in an attempt to get closer. "No, no, Naruto-kun. We are not your host. Sasuke-kun is. But you still haven't answered his question.

"By Sasuke-kun," he cried out, feeling the loss of Shino's warm lips, soft and sweet. "Sasuke-kun, and…" His cheeks flushed. "And Gaara-kun."

All watched by the watchful eyes of Kakashi-sensei, who sat in the corner of the room, stroking himself calmly with a smirk on his face, for once unhidden by his mask, Sasuke and Gaara shared looks.

"If that's what you want," Sasuke began, a wicked smile curving his lips upward.

"Then you'll get it," Gaara finished, sliding in between Sasuke's legs in preparation. "I'll take care of things back here, but Neji, why don't you give Naruto a little taste of why we're all in on this?"

Naruto gulped, amusing Sasuke to know end, as Neji flashed him a wide grin, leaning down toward his crotch.

"Do calm down," Shino said sweetly, kissing him again and distracting Naruto… until Neji's warm mouth sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, his tongue flicking expertly against the slit. Naruto cried out against Shino's lips, his hips rocking forward into the brunette's mouth.

Shikamaru wasn't bored with the proceedings—even he, who wasn't the most avid supporter of adding another untrained bottom into their midst, had to admit that Naruto was cute, and watching his ass swallow Gaara's (mysteriously lubed) fingers was certainly appealing. Still, he wasn't getting any action—Shino was distracting him from both the pain and the overwhelming feeling of his first blowjob from a very _talented _man, Gaara was preparing to double-stuff him, Sasuke ditto, Neji was blowing him, and Kiba was distracting Sasuke from focusing on how long it was taking to prepare the blonde. Really. Shikamaru was getting no love, but then, neither was Kakashi-sensei—two and two together, and Shikamaru was of the opinion that he and Kakashi-sensei deserved some love, too.

He stood, completely naked, in front of the elder shinobi with a pout on his face and his hands on his hips.

"I'm being ignored," he snapped at Kakashi's inquisitive expression, who just snorted and pulled the slender teen onto his lap.

"Are you ready for me, Naruto?"

Gaara's voice was smooth as honey and twice as sweet, making the blonde trapped between him and his friend shudder involuntarily, though it may have had something to do with Neji's mouth being replaced by Sasuke's fist and Shino's rain of kisses down his neck. "Yes," Naruto groaned, his voice unusually high. "I'm ready. God! More than ready!" The next words shocked the hell out of the Uchiha and the Sabaku both. "Just… _please_, do it, Gaara-kun! Sensei and Shikamaru-kun have been fucking for at least two minutes; it's my turn!"

The redhead laughed, loudly, appeasing him, sliding inside slowly, but Naruto wasn't having that. He pushed back against Gaara, sheathing him to the base and drawing sharp gasps from both of them.

"Did that hurt you?" Gaara breathed, fighting to stay still. Naruto sucked in another breath before shaking his head quickly.

"Not at all," he said, his voice half-whisper. "Maybe that's cause you spent five minutes making sure it didn't." Gaara laughed again, though the sound was forced.

"The thing is, Naruto," Sasuke said with a wide smile. "You're mistaking the entirety of what he was preparing you _for_." With that said and no other warning, he joined Gaara, sliding into the tight heat that felt almost like it was suffocated him. Naruto tightened around them, his expression the perfect picture of shock, and _screamed_, his voice raspy and ripping through at least two octaves before it died, tears rolling down flushed cheeks.

"Did that hurt?" Sasuke asked, curious. Naruto scowled at him, his eyes starting to look the slightest bit red.

"Yes," he ground out. "It hurt. It really _fucking _hurt, Sasuke-kun. What were you thinking?" his voice had gone from a low growl to a wail. "It _hurts_, I—is my ass bleeding? I'm totally bleeding. Oh, my god, Sasuke, are you stupid?" Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. _If he's well enough to yell at me, he's well enough for this. _He thrusted upward with a nod toward Gaara and couldn't help but smirk when Naruto gasped again.

"Yes, Naruto, you're probably bleeding. And as for me being stupid… I don't know. You tell me. Am I stupid?" He thrusted shallowly once more, making Naruto groan.

"Yes," he forced. "I was a _virgin_ back there, you ass! This is NOT the sort of thing you do your first time! You could kill me, you could really kill me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, if I were thicker or longer, I could kill you. But Gaara and I combined are not enough to kill you—besides, he prepared you thoroughly, and lubed both of us. You'll be fine. As a matter of fact…" He thrusted once more, much deeper. "You might even enjoy it."

Naruto cried out, shuddering between their bodies in a show of defeat. "Asshole," he said weakly, giving up. Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto rub his half-hard cock against his stomach. He'd felt it flag with the pain, but the determined strikes to his prostate were bringing him back to full arousal, albeit slowly. Sasuke had to admit that double penetration the first time was a very _stupid _idea, but he would make Naruto enjoy it for now, even if his ass would hurt like he'd been fucked by a log for a week afterwards.

He set a steady rhythm, Kiba behind him rubbing off on his back with his mouth leaving marks up and down Sasuke's neck, leaving kisses on his spine, Shino capturing Naruto's lips in distraction once more. Sasuke grinned, leaning up to kiss Gaara over Naruto's shoulder while the hand not wrapping itself around Naruto's erection doing so to Shino as well, the thumb swiping over his slit, making him moan into Naruto's mouth who seemed nothing if not turned on by the sound.

Naruto, in the middle of the most _wonderful_, unexpected thing he'd ever imagined, let Shino's lips go, taking the initiative and turned to kiss Neji, who had been unashamedly jerking off, leaving warm kisses all over his sun-tanned shoulder. He couldn't say how long he'd been there, only that when it ended, Neji _whining_ his release, a soft scream ripping its way from the blonde's throat, he _drowned_ in everything Sasuke and Gaara gave him. He missed Shino's intake of breath signaling his own relief, missed Shikamaru and Kakashi talking about how cute he was, noticing only the low sounds of Gaara's completion, and the hitch in Sasuke's breath. Music to his ears.

Five minutes later the blonde rested on Sasuke's chest, his legs crossed, his ass twinging. Sasuke was stroking his hair. Granted, there had been enough pain to make him think twice about going for another round… but only for that night.

He heard Sasuke murmur something in an unusually sweet tone, something about how beautiful he was (which could have been utter bull, but it was a nice touch), and how much he loved his ass (a little crude, but still). He just rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

"So," he murmured, making sure his voice was loud enough for the entire room to hear him. "When do we meet again?"

The occupants burst into laughter, Neji crawling over just to kiss him soundly on the lips. Sasuke simply _beamed_, smiling so wide Naruto thought he might break his face from lack of use. Gaara laid down next to them and kissed both the blonde and the raven, the rest of the room enjoying rounds two and three.

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
